


Style and Grace

by fhartz91



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2014 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drunkenness, M/M, Nervousness, Romance, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/fhartz91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt’s first date is a disaster when Blaine skips lunch out of nervousness and gets drunk off one beer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Style and Grace

**Author's Note:**

> Klaine alternate meeting AU, written for the prompt ‘grace’.

Kurt laughs covertly, shaking his head as Blaine displays all of the grace of a three-legged honey badger when he stumbles two steps left, four steps right, and then vomits in a nearby planter.

“Do you think we should take you to a hospital?” Kurt asks, covering his scrunched nose with his cupped hand to avoid catching a whiff.

Blaine lifts his head, his eyes unfocused, his feet trying to decide between walking over to join Kurt, or staying by the planter in case he needs to empty his stomach some more.

“No, I…I’m fine…” Blaine slurs. “I’m just…so sorry that  _blargh_ …”

Blaine turns his head in time to avoid a gigantic social faux pas.

 _Oh yeah_ , he thinks as he revisits the chicken cacciatore he just had for dinner.  _Staying by the planter was a good call._

“It’s…it’s okay,” Kurt calls above Blaine’s retching. “I get really nervous, too, sometimes.”

“Really?” Blaine asks, less light-headed and steadier on his feet now that there’s nothing left in his stomach to weigh him down. He pats his pockets, looking for a tissue to wipe his mouth with when a white paper napkin materializes in front of his face. “Thank you,” he murmurs, taking the napkin from Kurt’s outstretched hand.

“Yeah,” Kurt replies. “Back in high school, the first time I had a big solo, me and the porcelain throne almost became kissing cousins.”

Blaine hiccupped a weak, painful laugh as he swerved away from the planter and risked a few steps in Kurt’s direction.

“Look,” Blaine sighs, “I totally understand if this…” He gestures shakily toward the defiled planter “…puts you off from wanting to see me again.”

“Hey” - Kurt waves a dismissive hand in the air - “a little vomit never hurt anyone.” Kurt grimaces as the awkward words come out of his mouth.

Blaine chuckles once, then puts a hand to his throbbing head.

“Maybe I can meet you for lunch tomorrow?” Blaine suggests, swaying in an attempt to look at least one of the Kurts standing in front of him in the eye. “Less of a chance of me missing a meal and getting drunk off one beer if we see each other before noon.”

“I think lunch sounds like a fabulous idea,” Kurt agrees with an understanding smile. “Maybe you can meet me at work? I’m a buyer in the men’s department at Bloomingdale’s.”

Blaine ducks his head, grateful that Kurt is so willing to give him a second chance.

“That’s perfect, actually,” Blaine says, staring down at his feet with an expression that’s half excited smile/half disgusted frown, “because I’ll already be there.”

“Really?” Kurt asks, confusion putting a tiny wrinkle between his brows. “Why?”

Blaine’s eyes flick up sheepishly, eyebrows raised. “Uh…because I’ll be buying myself a new pair of shoes.”

 


End file.
